galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Funfilled Spy Luckyuro
Funfilled Spy Luckyuro appeared in 2013 TV series called Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Funfilled Spy Luckyuro (楽しみの密偵 ラッキューロ Tanoshimi no Mittei Rakkyūro) was a former member of the Deboth Army, serving as Joyful Knight Candelilla's lieutenant. She now supports Candelila in mentoring the Kyoryugers. Luckyuro awoke with the rest of the Deboth Army. She made the fewest monsters compared to her fellow knights but is responsible for causing them to grow in size after their defeat using Restoration Water. She acts as a spy for the Deboth Army. Supporting Space War God Voldos on Deboth's behalf, Luckyuro fought with the Deboth Knights to support Vaglass Avatars Enter and Escape in defending Voldos' satellite against the Go-Busters and Kyoryu Silver. Engaging Yellow Buster Powered Custom alongside Candelilla, Luckyuro was beaten back by the Rapid Kick but soon overwhelmed the three Go-Busters by performing a combined Deboth Finish with the Knights. However, the Go-Busters persevered and fought back against the Deboth Army, with Luckyuro and Candelilla being bested by Yellow Buster. Joined by Beet Buster and Stag Buster, the Go-Busters performed their own team finisher which forced the Deboth Knights to fall back. She enjoys reading manga, being an avid follower of Yuu Aoyagi's Love Be Ball Touchdown, of which Amy Yuuzuki is coincidentally also a fan. She has a tendency from time to time to become distracted during missions, such as reading the latest issue of LoveTouch while trying to destroy the Kyoryugers' base. She begins having doubts about the Deboth Army's cause to wipe out humanity when, after a conversation with Amy (who was unknowingly visiting Luckyuro after she assumed the identity of a fan who'd written a letter to Yuu Aoyagi, and Shinya asked the Kyoryuger to stand in for him since "Yuu Aoyagi" is a feminine pen name), she realizes that it would mean the end of her favorite manga series. After Deboth awakens a second time and merges with the Frozen Castle, the new Deboth commanders can grow on their own without Restoration Water and so Chaos fires Luckyuro, who runs away. Candelilla goes after Luckyuro and Aigaron finds them, to warn them that Deboth wants them all dead (mainly because Candelilla's concern for Luckyuro had been misinterpreted as an attempt at an uprising; Aigaron, having overheard the conversation, was savagely attacked, but escaped to warn them). Icerondo finds and attacks the three. Candelilla and Luckyuro mourn for Aigaron after he dies and decide to turn against Deboth. During the final battle, Luckyuro finds out about the battle in the underworld and uses the lantern so both Candelilla and Luckyuro could enter the underworld. Candelilla assists in defeating Chaos and destroying the core, and Torin tells them to live their lives as they see fit, before they are blown from the exploding underworld. Days after Deboth's defeat, the two wonder how they were going to live their new lives now. They decide to help people, starting with a crying girl, who Luckyuro gives a lollipop to. Seeing the 'unlucky' plight of the ToQgers and Kyoryugers during the emergence of Deboth's creator, Creator Devius, Luckyuro and Candelilla go to pray at a shrine for help. Through their call for aid, the extra Kyoryugers, Yuko, Shinya, Yayoi, and Dantetsu, are summoned to help their friends, lending a hand in destroying the awakened Creator Devius. When the Neo Deboth Army emerged in South Korea, Luckyuro and Candelilla aided Torin's spirit in assembling a team of residents to become the Kyoryuger Brave. 100 years after the defeat of Transcendenterfly God Deboth, Luckyuro (now known as Apprentice Wise Goddess Luckyuro (贤神見習いラッキューロ Kenshin Minarai Rakkyūro)) serves as an assistant to Candelilla, who has become the mentor to a new team of Kyoryugers. Following Arslevan's defeat, she was about to revive him with Restoration Water out of habit when Candelilla stopped her, reminding her that they were on the Kyoryugers side. Arsenals * Luckyuro carries a pumpkin-like watering can that is filled with Sukusuku Joyro (スクスクジョイロ Sukusuku Joiro) aka Restoration Water (復元水 Fukugensui), which is a fluid that intensifies anything made from Deboth cells. It can enlarge Debo Monsters when used on them. Dogold and Debo Viruson once took the can and poured a lot of Joyro into a nearby dam in order to help Deboth revive. * Luckyuro also carries a red squeaky hammer as a weapon as well as a red baseball bat she once used against Torin. * She also carries a special ball that was given to her by Chaos which Luckyuro dubbed the Blinky Shrink Ball (シュクシュクボール Shukushuku Booru). It makes any Giant Deboth Warrior shrink down to normal size by extracting the Restoration Water out of their system (making them turn gold in the process) or vice-versa by hit. It was first used against a scared revived Deboth. * The Rattatta Lantern (らったったランタン Rattatta Rantan) is one of the items Luckyuro keeps in her Ponpon Pouch (ぽんぽんポーチ Ponpon Pouchi), and is another item given to her by Chaos, offscreen. It looks like an ordinary Jack-o'-lantern, but it is used by the Deboth to freely travel into Deboth Hell without being attacked by the Spirits of fallen Deboth monsters. Chaos had forgotten to take back this item, which inevitably lead to his death following Torin and the Spirit Rangers' attack on Deboth Hell. * She has a special violin that she plays to accompany Candelilla singing. See Also * Curio Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animate Objects Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Ai Orikasa Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Super Sentai Universe